


Awkward Love

by the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO GAY, after the boxing ring fight, awkward first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow/pseuds/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow
Summary: Peter begins to think Thomas hit his head a little too hard in that ring, he's giving off a look that he's only seen him give a girl out on the dance floor. The flirting starts off sweet and light but soon turns into something more than either of the two can handle, soon making it awkward to even be in the same room as the other.





	

Peter's Point of View:

Today has been one hell of a day, well, more for Thomas than me. I still can't believe it, he fought in that boxing ring till he could not stand without my help. The look on his face, the blood and bruises coming into view, it all was too much even if it was a way of showing Arvid he was sorry for damaging the record earlier.  
Still I cannot believe even Arvid did not forgive him, I understand it's difficult to get another record of that kind but still...  
Today has been too dramatic, and now, I'm starting to think Thomas hit his head too hard in that ring. He keeps giving me THAT look, making it more awkward while I'm fixing him up.

I gently swiped alcohol over one of the cuts on his face near his chin, "I'm sorry," I said as Thomas hissed in pain. 

His eyebrows knitted together in pain, biting down on his slightly swollen lip."You've got nothing to be sorry about, I did it for Arvid. I had to do something, I couldn't hold it back anymore knowing they hurt him like that." His voice came out deeper than usual, full of seriousness rather than his normal cheery tone.

"And you still didn't have to keep the fight going, you can barely walk straight without my help Thomas." I look at him and dabbing another cut on his left cheekbone, shaking my head. 

"Don't worry, I'm alright thanks to my nurse right here." His lips pursed then into such a captivating smile that made all the ladies fall for him, his hand reaching up and grasping my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I know," I roll my eyes at him, opening up a box containing bandages. Pulling out a small gray bandage, placing it lightly over his left cheekbone I put the box back onto the shelf. "but I don't see why you couldn't do this yourself, you're not a helpless child." 

Thomas chuckled and began to whine in a high pitched tone, batting his eyes lashes suggestively at me."But daddy I need you~ Who will kiss it all better if you don't?"Within seconds, my face was a tomato and the floor had suddenly became more interesting than it should be given credit for. 

"Who said I was going to kiss it all better?" I look at him after what it seemed to be an eternity but really a few seconds. 

Our eyes locked, he leaned forward slowly, resting his hands on the side of my face waiting for me to make a move. And I did. 

It felt as if my body took control of itself, leaning forward and crashing our lips together. It was so wrong but felt so right, the feeling of his lips against mine made my knees feel like as if jelly, but I didn't want it to end. Of course it had to, but one can wish can't they? 

Pulling apart, Thomas' eyes were wide, holding up his fingers to his bottom lip still feeling the warmth of my lips against his. "I didn't think you would actually do it..." He sounded genuinely surprised. Did he not expect me to kiss him? 

After a moment of silence and awkward staring, Thomas got to his feet and looked down at me awkwardly. "It's getting pretty late," he paused to try to continue his fake excuse to leave, "I'm sure Mutter (mother) wouldn't like me being out so late, so see you tomorrow?" 

Nodding back in his direction I follow him to the door, a small smile gracing my lips while feeling as if I was still looking like a tomato. "Yeah, yeah.. See you tomorrow Thomas." 

I watched him leave, walking slowly past the corner out of my vision, I shut the door letting a long held sigh past my lips. I lock the door and turn around and see Willi staring me in the face while eating some kind of sandwich. 

"What was all that about?" He asked while stuffing his face more into the sandwich. Shaking my head I walk towards him and ruffle his hair. 

"You'll understand one day." 

"What does that mean??" He let out an exasperated sigh, jealously looking at me and finishing his sandwich.


End file.
